1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a print control method, and a storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the advance of various kinds of technology, image forming apparatuses having a variety of functions have been provided. These image forming apparatuses include one having a post-processing function, such as stapling. Moreover, in many cases, these image forming apparatuses have a function of searching for the most appropriate paper feed tray based on various conditions such as a stapling position, an image orientation, and a paper setting direction, rotating an image if necessary, and executing a post-processing function designated by a user as much as possible. That is to say, this function enables a post-processing, which can be performed only at a “certain fixed position” by the apparatus, to be performed at an “any position” based on an input image.
For example, in the case of a stapling device capable of providing a corner binding function at two positions, namely front and back positions with respect to the direction in which an output bundle is discharged, if an image rotation function is not provided, only two binding positions, namely upper and lower left (or right) positions of an output bundle can be designated. However, with the image rotation function, four binding positions, which are upper left, lower left, upper right, and lower right positions can be designated by rotating an image by 180 degrees. Similarly, with a stapling device capable of binding at two positions on the left side, binding at two positions on the right side can also be provided. Waste of paper can be suppressed and operational efficiency can be improved by means of the above-described function (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-236720).
With a conventional image forming apparatus, even if a user wants to change settings of paper feed and discharge trays or settings of post-processing such as stapling for a remaining output bundle in the middle of an output bundle, the settings of paper feed and discharge trays and the settings of post-processing such as stapling cannot be changed. Furthermore, if the settings are changed in the middle of an output bundle and the stapling position on a latter portion of the bundle is changed to a position different from that on a former portion of the bundle that has already been printed, an image orientation for printing on paper in the latter portion of the bundle needs to be reversed to image orientation for printing on paper in the former portion of the bundle in some cases. In such cases, if printing is simply performed with the orientation of paper in the latter portion of the bundle reversed to the orientation of paper in the former portion of the bundle, opposite image orientations on the former portion of paper and the latter portion of paper are mixed in a finished printed matter. Then, the user will need to take time to change the paper orientation and again align the paper of the entire bundle in the same orientation. Moreover, if the bundle has been stapled, the user will need to take more time to remove the staple and then align the orientation. Under the above-described conditions, an intended printed matter cannot be prepared when stapling printing is executed. Furthermore, although it is also conceivable to perform printing all over again from the first page of the output bundle in order to avoid such a troublesome manual operation, the former portion of the already-printed paper will be wasted in this case.